As is well known, persons of all ages benefit from the application of treatment fluids to the hands and feet. As used herein, the term fluid includes liquids, gels, lotions, creams, and all other non-solid flowable materials. The term treatment fluids includes over-the-counter preparations such as moisturizers, sun block fluids, sunburn treatment fluids, anti-itch preparations used in the treatment of insect bites and exposure to poisonous plants, etc. The term treatment fluids also includes preparations prescribed by doctors for the treatment of more serious problems.
The foregoing and other types of treatment fluids almost always require continuous application in order to achieve maximum benefit. However, the daily activities of most people preclude the continuous application of treatment fluids which results either in ineffective treatment or the requirement for frequent re-application of the treatment fluid being used.
The present invention relates to the continuous application of treatment fluids to the hands and feet which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided a two layer structure, including a first fluid impervious layer which retains a treatment fluid and a second layer formed from a fine mesh of either natural or synthetic fibers which normally retains the treatment fluid but which releases the treatment fluid upon the application of pressure thereto. The treatment fluid dispensing layer may be subdivided in accordance with predetermined patterns better to control the release of treatment fluid therethrough.
In accordance with the first embodiment of the invention, there is provided a treatment fluid dispensing apparatus having the form of the human foot. The foot-shaped fluid treatment dispensing apparatus may comprise part of a sock or bootie which is worn by the person requiring the application of a treatment fluid as the person performs his or her daily activities. Alternatively, the first embodiment of the invention may take the form of a shoe liner or sock liner which is utilized within the shoe that would otherwise be worn by the person requiring the application of the treatment fluid to his or her feet. The first embodiment of the invention may also comprise a foot liner that is received within a sock, bootie, or shoe for engagement with the foot of a person.
In accordance with the second embodiment of the invention, there is provided a treatment fluid dispensing apparatus having the form of the human hand. The second embodiment of the invention is generally configured like a glove which is worn by the person requiring the application of a treatment fluid to the hands as the person goes about his or her daily activities. The second embodiment of the invention may also comprise a partial glove which covers the palm but leaves the fingers and thumb exposed.